Generally, a printer is classified into a dot printer, a laser printer, and a thermal printer using thermal paper, wherein the thermal printer has been used recently in many fields. Here, the thermal printer is a kind of the printer in which the thermal paper is printed using a chemical reaction by heat emitted from a thermal print head (TPH) while the thermal paper passes by the thermal print head. In particular, the thermal printer has been used widely due to its simple internal structure and convenient portability. In the case of a general thermal printer a roll type-paper is used and the paper is housed in the printer.
Further, the paper housed in the printer is transferred and discharged outside the thermal printer when the paper is printed.
According to a printer of the prior art, it is common that the paper discharging direction is orientated upward and a cover of the printer is also opened/closed upward, and the paper discharging direction is orientated toward a front of the printer and the cover of the printer is also opened/closed frontward. Here, the paper may be jammed in the printer when the paper is drawn out, and at this time it is difficult to handle the jam of the paper since a cutting direction of a cutting unit inside the printer is perpendicular to the opening/closing direction of a cover of the printer.
Further, the gear portions for transferring a driving force to a roller portion for drawing out the paper are provided on the cover and the inside of the printer, respectively, so that the gear portions may be meshed each other and damaged.